Meteo/Meteo (Canon)
Meteo is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. It is known to be the antagonist of the former game and creates all Meteos. Planetary Data Meteo could be considered the most hostile planet in the universe. It is 1.2 million kilometers in diameter, larger than some stars. It is notably visually similar to an eye, earning it nicknames related to eyes. Meteo is completely inhospitable to life of any kind. Arcane runes orbit it closely, possibly magical in origin. Meteo generates the horde of Meteos it is known for inside its viscous and intensely heated surface, targets them at a planet, and shoots them off together. Meteo appears in all Star Trip routes as the final planet fought, as it is the objective of the game-mode. ''Inhabitants'' Meteo has a population of zero. Instead of a race, it is represented by an emblem version of itself. True Meteo True Meteo is a special occurrence of Meteo that is only found in the topmost ending of Star Trip's Multi Route. In this special grouping, three planet Meteos are fought at once, and upon completion, rewards the most positive ending, ''The Ascent''. It is unknown if this is the true appearance of Meteo or not. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Meteo can only be unlocked by first viewing 8 different endings in Star Trip. After doing so, it will be available for fusion, where it can then be fused with 5000 Air, 5000 Fire, 5000 H20, 5000 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3000 Zap, 2000 Herb, 2000 Zoo, 1000 Glow, 1000 Dark, 5 Soul, and 5 Time Meteos. Its Sound Set, Planet Meteo, is fused with 1 of every kind of Meteo, Rare Meteos included. ''Meteos Encounters'' Meteo is unique, as, unlike all other planets, it has several setups of what Meteos will fall, with whatever setup being used determined by what mode Meteo is being used in. However, all versions use the same physics. In all cases, both Soul and Time Meteos can fall on Meteo, and have 11 columns to launch from. ''Star Trip Within Star Trip, Meteo cycled between three setups of Meteos, starting with Setup A, and going along to the next setup every time it is fought. Needless to say, once it gets to Setup C, it will loop back to Setup A. ''(Please also note that, while fighting True Meteo, each Meteo will use one of the three frequencies, and two cannot have the same frequency.) ''Fused'' The fused version of Meteo, on the other hand, experienced equal amounts of Fire, Zap, Herb, Zoo, Glow and Dark Meteos, which would never change no matter how many times it was used. ''Usage'' Meteo is home to a rather odd set of physics, behaving as a mix of Forte, Jeljel, and Arod (though Arod would not be seen with it until Meteos Wars). Horizontal ignitions start with fairly high amounts of power, before losing strength for what is usually two ignitions. Upon the fourth, however, ignitions would gain high amounts of power, capable of throwing screen-filling stacks off the screen in a single ignition. Vertical ignitions, however, were incredibly strong, and could get most stacks off of the screen quickly, provided the Speeder was disabled; any use of the Speeder would mitigate most launch power and throw any airborne stacks to the ground, with any resulting step jumps created resulting in very little thrust, though this was good way to quickly scale launch power. Meteo goes at full tilt when it comes to attacking strength, using the four rarest Meteo types alongside Zap and Fire, making it very likely that whatever planet is being attacked will have to deal with its natural Meteos alongside whatever Meteo has that it doesn't, which is especially true while fighting against Freaze, the only planet lacking any frequency that Meteo has. Combining this with Meteo's 11 columns and high launch power makes Meteo a truly fearsome planet. However, this comes at the cost of Meteo being very difficult to even use properly, what with a very jittery tileset that can make it hard to focus, the maximum amount of types, and strange physics with or without the Speeder, requiring total focus of even an experienced player. However, once mastered, Meteo can easily steamroll almost any planet put against it. Almost. Notably, the design of the Meteos that fall here have the visuals of other alien races displayed: *Air Meteos are Yoojics *Fire Meteos are Jeljellians *H20 Meteos are Oleanans *Soil Meteos are Anasazeans *Iron Meteos are Grannest robots *Zap Meteos are Wiralons *Herb Meteos are Boggobians *Zoo Meteos are Starriians *Glow Meteos are Lastarals *Dark Meteos are Geolytes Meteos Astro Blocks Data Meteo made its second appearance in Meteos Astro Blocks, as the final planet in Star Quest, after Pluto. Its difficulty is shown as five stars in Survival mode. Meteo also appears as its own boss during its Boss mission. It summons the most Burnt Meteos out of all the given bosses, and will sometimes bring up a shield to defend itself. Defeating it gives the player the fourth and final Power Crystal, and allows you to view the ending of the game. Interestingly, Meteo is given dialogue in this game, with one of its two lines displayed at the top of this section, and can actually be seen closing and opening its eye during its boss battle. As all its other appearances, Meteo utilizes several natives in its block designs. Please note that Meteos are never assigned types in this game. *White Meteos are Yoojics *Red Meteos are Jeljellians *Blue Meteos are Geolytes *Yellow Meteos are Lastarals *Purple Meteos are Starriings *Green Meteos are Boggobians Meteos Wars Data Meteo returned in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To attain it, all other planets had to be unlocked, where it could then be used after completing Mission Mode one final time. Meteo has a much different frequency setup that, unlike its previous incarnation, never changes, being equal amounts of Ice, Fire, Herb, Zoo and Dark, followed by much lower frequencies of Glow and Poison. Despite having a new frequency, for a grand total of seven, Meteo is actually a bit easier to use, compared to its last version, with its physics being a bit less extreme, being slowed down a bit to make it easier to use with a controller, and now only having five dominant frequencies, instead of six, while still keeping its trait of mostly using the game's rarest types of Meteos. With its new Planet Impact, Armageddon, Meteo can quickly bury most opponents by sending Armageddon to its opponent alongside a large amount of Burnt Meteos, though can still struggle if total focus isn't given to it. As last time, the design of the Meteos that fall here have the visuals of other alien races displayed: *Air Meteos are Bavoomians *Fire Meteos are Firimies *H20 Meteos are Oleanans *Soil Meteos are Anasazeans *Iron Meteos are Forterians *Zap Meteos are Layazerodes *Herb Meteos are Boggobians *Zoo Meteos are Limotubians *Glow Meteos are Luna=Lunarians *Dark Meteos are Geolytes *Ice Meteos are Freazers *Poison Meteos are Globinites Gallery Block Designs CombinedM.png|Meteo's Meteos designs in the original game. Backgrounds/Artwork Meteos - Meteo.jpg|A depiction of Meteo's "surface", via Meteos. Meteohordes.jpg|Meteo launching its spawn, via Meteos. Other True Meteo.png|True Meteo, via Meteos. Trivia *Meteo has the highest total fusion cost in Meteos DS. *Despite being the source of the namesakes of the series, Meteo itself does not appear as a playable planet within Meteos Online, mainly due to the shutdown of the servers before its release. *Meteo has a sprite and background exclusive to Star Trip; the sprite is simply the normal sprite without its red aura, and the background is white flash of light on a dark red background. **Meteo also has another Star Trip exclusive background that is used during the True Meteo battle, without the flash of light. Meteo's general shape is visible in the center of the background. *Meteo is the only planet with an exclusive Meteos design in Meteos Wars. *The icon for ''Prologue in the METEOS Book has Meteo's emblem on it. * Meteo's starting tune in Meteos DS has the same rhythm as Geolyte's. * Oddly, Meteo is fought on itself in Meteos Astro Blocks (instead of a copy made using the Metamo Ark in Meteos DS, or fought against with another planet in Meteos Wars) with you launching Meteos at it like any other one of the game's bosses. * The runes usually seen circulating Meteo are not present at any time throughout Meteos Astro Blocks. Category:Canon Planet Pages